paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
John Wick/Quotes
Calling Crewmates Normal gameplay * "Hey , follow me now!" * "Hey , on me now!" * ", come with me!" * ", follow me!" * "Hey , on me!" While downed * "Come on, stop the bleeding!" * "I'm losing blood!" * "I need a hand!" * "Come get me out!" * "Get me up!" Answering a call (AI only) * "BE THERE ASAP!" * "As soon as I can." * "On my way!" * "Hold the fort, I'm coming!" * "HOLD ON!" Reviving a player (AI only) * "You've looked better, that's for sure." * "Wow, you look like shit!" * "You look like you've been to hell and back." * "You need more than good laundry." * "This must've hurt." * "You look terrible!" * "You don't look too good." * "You look rusty." * "I'll get you up." * "Let's get you up!" Getting revived * "Yeah, I'm back!" * "I'm definitely back!" * "Ugh, just in time!" * "Oh! It's personal now!" Cuffed * "Take me out of these cuffs!" * "Get this cuffs off!" * "Pick my cuffs!" Masking up * "Yeah, let's do this." * "Ok then, let's do this thing!" * "It's zero hour." * "It's time." * "It's go time." * "Let's hit it." * "Let's begin." Special Enemies Sniper * "Sniper! Stay back!" * "Watch out, Sniper!" * "Woah, Sniper!" * "Look out, Sniper!" * "Sniper, there!" * "SNIPER!!!" Killing Snipers * "Sniper just ate a bullet of mine!" * "Sniper down!" * "Sniper dead!" * "Sniper is history!" * "Sniper OUT!" Shield * "Shield inbound!" * "We've got a Shield!" * "I've spotted a Shield!" * "Got a Shield over here!" Killing Shields * "Shield eliminated!" * "Shield down!" * "Got the Shield!" Taser * "Taser, stay back!" * "Look out, Taser!" * "We've got a Taser!" * "TASER!!!" * "Taser spotted!" Killing Tasers * "Taser, I put him down." * "Taser eliminated!" * "Taser Down!" * "Taser's in hell!" * "Got the Taser!" Cloaker * "Cloaker spotted!" * "We've got a Cloaker!" * "CLOAKER!!!" * "It's a Cloaker!" Killing Cloakers * "GOT HIM! GOT THE CLOAKER!" * "Eliminated the Cloaker!" * "Cloaker down!" * "Cloaker's dead!" Bulldozer * "DOZER!!!" * "Goddamn Dozer!" * "We've got a Dozer!" * "Got a Dozer here!" * "DOZER'S HERE!" * "It's a Dozer!" Killing Bulldozers * "Dozer taken care of!" * "Took out the Dozer!" * "Dozer down!" * "Got the Dozer!" * "Dozer's dead!" * "Dozer out!" Medic * "They got a Medic, guys!" Killing Medic * "Medic taken out!" * "Medic sent to the morgue!" * "Got the Medic!" Reactions to enemy presence * "It's the long arm of the law!" * "Oh, we've got company!" * "Helicopter, inbound!" * "They're coming up through the ground!" * "They're coming in from the outside!" * "They're coming down the sides!" * "They're coming down the facade!" * "They're coming up the facade!" * "They're coming up through the floor!" * "They're coming from above!" * "They're on the roof!" Assault Wave ending * "They're pulling back!" * "They're retreating!" Flashbang or Tear Gas * "Oh! They're tear-gassing us!" * "Oh! Tear Gas! *cough*" * "UGH, I'M BLIND!" * "Oh my fucking eyes!" * "AH! FLASHBANG!" Dominator * "Hands up!" * "Drop the gun!" * "Drop your gun!" * "Drop it NOW!" * "On your knees!" * "Kneel down!" * "KNEEL!" * "Now cuff yourself." * "Cuff yourself." * "Now cuffs!" * "Bracelets on!" Inspire * "Don't you DIE on me!" * "Get back up and FIGHT!" * "Get off the ground!" * "Come on, up!" * "Get back in the fight!" * "Don't give up!" * "Stand up!" * "You can do it!" Stealth Spotting Guards * "Watch out, guard." * "Look out, guard." * "Guard, careful." Spotting Cameras * "Look out, camera." * "Watch out, camera." * "Camera, over there." Compromised * "Yeah, I should've known: the quick and quiet approach never works." * "All right, so much for subtlety." * "Looks like we'll have to huff n' puff!" Pager Responses * "I'm trying to quit smoking but *sigh* I can't keep my fingers in check. I was just fiddling with the radio *sigh* sorry about that." * "What? Oh... uh, no, I didn't call you, it must be some kind of interference on your end, sorry." * "What... uh... I thought... you're the one calling me. What's up?" * "Oh, I just reached into my pocket and hit the radio button by accident. It won't happen again." * "My mistake. Headquarters, I thought I saw something, but it's all clear." * "No, nothing's up over here, just uh... same old same old." * "Is that you HQ? Uh we've got nothing but static on this end." * "Nothing, just, fooling around and I, accidentaly hit the button. Sorry." * "I must've pushed the button by accident. It happens." * "Headquarters, we just had a short here. You see that on your side?" * "Uh, sorry about that, everything is fine over here." * "No, it's all cool on this end, I didn't hear anything." * "Nothing on this end, probably just somebody on the line." * "I don't know what happened, I might have hit the button without knowing it." * "Nah-ah, nothing's going on." * "No, I didn't called you, you called me." * "Everything is clear over here." Controlling Civilians * "Nobody move!" * "Nobody moves, nobody talks, and everybody lives!" * "Move one more time, and it will be your last!" * "You could be brave, or you could be alive." * "You got something to say, or do you want to live?" * "Don't talk, don't die." * "Sit down, and stay down." * "Do not make me say it again." * "Move and I will END you." * "Get down or get killed." * "AND DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" * "Did I FUCKING STUTTER?!" * "And don't move!" * "On the ground." * "I said DOWN!" * "Bite your tongue hero!" * "Don't make me say it again." * "And stay quiet." * "Hands where I can see them!" * "GROUND, NOW!" * "On the ground." * "Don't you speak English?" * "And stay down!" * "Stay put!" * "You've got a deathwish?" * "And shut up." * "Get down on the ground!" * "Don't move!" * "Face down!" * "And stay there!" * "Stay down!" * "Get down!" * "Lay down!" * "Did I stutter?" * "Play dead!" * "Stay still" Objectives * "The computer process is stopped!" * "Something is not right with the computer!" * "The computer process is jammed!" * "Something's up with the drill!" * "The computer is jammed!" * "The drill has jammed!" * "Someone's gotta fix it." * "Somebody needs to FIX IT." * "I think the drill is stuck!" * "We need to get it fixed!" * "The drill is jammed!" * "Drill in place!" * "We gotta fix it!" * "Drill placed." * "Drill up!" After Assault Wave ended * "Eyes back on the price." * "Back to regular business." * "Back on track now" * "No time to rest!" After triggering the Escape * "We've gotta get out of here!" * "Let's get out of here!" Heist completed successfully * "We pulled it off! Spending some blood and bullets." * "It took some effort, but we pulled it off." * "In, out, no alarm. Perfect." * "Not perfect, but we pulled through." * "Wow, that was close! A clandestine op if there ever was one." * "Our work is done! Let's head off!" * "Like clockwork: just as planned." * "Completely under the radar." * "Yes, we did it, WE DID IT!" * "We're just getting started, let's do it again." Jumping out the airplane in Birth of Sky *''"YES! YEAH! YES!"'' Deployables * "Got a Bodybag case here!" * "Body bag case." * "Bodybag case right here!" * "Bodybag case deployed!" * "First Aid Kit, get your bandaid here." * "I placed a First Aid Kit here." * "Here's a First Aid Kit!" * "First Aid kit here!" * "Extra ammo, over here!" * "Ammo bag dropped." * "Ammo bag right here!" * "Medic bag deployed!" * "Medic bag here!" * "Medic bag in place!" Grenades * "DUCK!" * "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" * "Fireworks!" Unspecified * "You've no idea what damage I can do with a pen, imagine what I can do with a gun." * "That one was for Daisy." * "My doc says I need an MRI, among other things." * "Bourbon would be... perfect now... for the pain." * "Oh, I feel retired." * "Oh! Luck favors the strong buddy." * "Oh! Fortis fortuna adiuvat!" (fortune favours the bold) * "Ugh! Just... patch up the worst of it." * "Ugh! It stings like fucking hell!" * "Ugh! Hurry, hurry up!" * "Faster!" Category:Quotes